The present invention relates to a graphical message format builder, and more particularly, to a graphical representation of the physical appearance of a formatted message and a message format builder that uses formatting tools that allow the message format to be built and edited.
A message integrator enables application integration by helping business applications to exchange information across different platforms. One example of a message integrator is the IBM® MQSeries® Integrator (IBM and MQSeries are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both). MQSeries Integrator is an information broker that selects and distributes information to the applications, databases, and people that need it. Users can implement real-time, application-to-application message transformation and intelligent message routing. Using MQSeries Integrator to deliver messages, MQSeries Integration enhances the capability of the MQSeries network by orchestrating the flow of information based on policies or business rules. MQSeries Integration enriches and transforms data, dynamically routing it in the format required by the recipient.
Data interoperability in the business integration solution or distributed computing environment is resolved by converting between proprietary and standard message structure and representation and vice versa. A message broker like MQSeries Integrator is capable of transforming messages based on a set of rules.
The rules are called formats, which describe the structure and encoding of the data into a certain structure within a message. The rules are utilized by some transformation engines within a message processing system to parse and construct messages. The formats include basic data manipulation such as padding, truncation, alignment, numeric format, etc.